the_apex_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilians
During the course of their investigations, TAG Teams encounter a variety of civilians. Some are local law enforcement, some witnesses to supernatural activity. Far too many are victims of monster attacks. This record memorializes those persons TAG was unable to save, as well as helpful (or difficult) individuals future teams may encounter should evil return to their locations. Civilians are organized by city where they interacted with TAG agents. Cedar City, Ohio Derek Hughes An employee at Video Hutch, Derek was the one who discovered the possessed VHS tape on the dark web. He created duplicates and distributed them through the video store in hopes of sacrificing enough souls to Agramek to allow the demon to escape from its prison. Michael Park (deceased) A shut in with a serious pornography addiction, Park was tricked into watching a possessed video tape and become a servant of the demon Agramek. Park stabbed the first person who knocked on his door, a delivery person, then died when his body was consumed by Agramek. Andrea Miska The neighbourhood busybody, Ms. Miska had nothing good to say to the hunters about the recently deceased Michael Park. Sasha Turner Another Video Hutch employee, Sasha's information contradicted what Derek had told the team and made them suspicious of his motives. Ted & Hannah Willoughby Victims of Derek's plan who were saved by the team. Ted planned to test the VCR in his elaborate home theatre set-up with a tape rented from the Video Hutch, but after playing the possessed VHS tried to murder his family. Fortunately, the team was following up on a lead and arrived just in time to stop Ted. Seattle, Washington Father Brown A street preacher who got his hands on a demonicon, Brown believed his community had become overrun with sinners and hoped to cleanse it by summoning a hellhound. TAG agents stopped Brown's plan and the organization had him committed to a mental hospital where his account of the operation will be written off as delusion. Sharmaine Ellis (deceased) A victim of the hellhound stalking the Chesterton Hotel and surrounding areas, Ellis' death was the event that prompted the investigation. Chris Gresham A former pastor, Chris runs the Open Arms Mission. He provided useful background information on residents of the nearby Chesterton Hotel (where the monster attack occurred) and agreed to bless the team's weapons ahead of their confrontation with a hellhound. Brenda Martinez A volunteer at the Open Arms Mission, Brenda was targeted by the hellhound over the sin of stealing from the petty cash fund. Fortunately, TAG agents intervened and Ms. Martinez escaped. Charlie Spiller A local grifter and gossip squatting at the Chesterton Hotel, Charlie Spiller provided the TAG team with useful intel (in exchange financial compensation). Ziggy (possible alias, surname unknown) A homeless teen from Milwaukee, Ziggy was the witness who led TAG agents to Father Brown's hellgate (on the roof of the Chesterton Hotel). In exchange for his assistance, the teenager was given some cash and a bus ticket back to Milwaukee. Silver Springs, New Mexico Jamie Barber (deceased) A waitress at Joe's Diner, nineteen year old Jamie was eager to get out of Silver Springs and see the world. Her enthusiasm proved fatal as she agreed to act as bait in a trap for chupacabras and lost her life during their capture. Sheriff John Bartley The local sheriff was accommodating once he was provided with proper documentation showing the team members worked for the government agency they claimed to. El Cazador A Mexican luchador hunter who pursued the chupacabra pack to Silver Springs. El Cazador located the chupacabras' den and worked with the TAG team to capture the creatures. Rodney Charters (deceased) A UFOlogist who was drawn to Silver Springs by the reports of cattle mutilation he attributed to aliens, Charters was killed by chupacabras. Thomas Newby A rancher and father of two (Daniel and Allison), Tom Newby reported the cattle mutilations that brought the team to New Mexico. He was helpful at the scene, but his involvement in the case ended there.